To This Day
by masanuniverse
Summary: Sakura has placed her teammates into perfectly labeled boxes in her head. Naruto, the one who stayed. Sasuke, the one who left. and Kakashi, the one- who was never there in the first place. Getting out of that box would be hard, and Kakashi might need a little more effort than suddenly appearing with wounds decorating his torso. Team 7-centric. Sakura-centric.
1. She Decides

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Naruto, this is merely inspired by it. blahblahblah ok let's go.

This is basically just how I would have liked Naruto to be. Reviews and critics are highly appreciated to slap me back to reality

* * *

**To This Day**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

"Dr. Haruno," a nurse called out after securing an unconscious Genma's IV drip, "You've finished your round today. Pardon me, but Lady Hokage ordered you to rest."

"She's been saying that for a few years now, don't mind me," Sakura said, trudging inside to scan the report on Genma. "The poison has been fully extracted but keep an eye on his vitals every hour for the first four hours. If it's stable, make it two hours. Report to me directly if you detect anything odd."

"Noted." The nurse nodded, scribbling on her paper. Sakura did a few last checks and prodding before making her way back to her office, she figured it wouldn't hurt to take her shishou's advice once in a while. She still found it unnatural for people to be calling her Dr. Haruno, though she certainly wouldn't mind getting used to it. The fact that she's a genin at twenty-two really didn't help either.

Sakura thought about finishing up after dropping the reports on the new antidote to the Hokage. She could have one of the nurses do that, but she has a habit of seeing the Hokage's face seven times a week it's almost weird- and lonely not to.

Sakura knocked a pattern before hearing her Shishou grunting. Her hand reached for the doorknob and stopped midway, sensing a mixture of strangely unfamiliar chakra from inside, but still recognizing who it belonged to. A sense of dread washed her and she poofed in instead, and there he was, her old, masked mentor, lying unconscious as Tsunade stitched him up.

"Don't ask, grab the-"

Sakura handed her the gauze and quickly realigned her surgical tools. "I know you hold yourself as the number one medic in the universe but there's no way you can perform a surgery by yourself, in _your own office, _Shishou."

"I thought the nurses told you." Tsunade scoffed, hands moving meticulously to finish up the stitches

"Since when is 'rest' equivalent to 'assist me to cut open your ex-sensei'?"

Tsunade reached out to wipe the remaining blood on her hands. For a moment, the two went quiet and the room was filled only with the sound of surgical tools on a metal plate, "You didn't see anything, Kakashi is not here, and you're only here for an important medical discussion with me."

"It's Sasuke," Sakura trailed off, "I would know that wound from a mile away."

* * *

To this day, if anyone asked Sakura why she chose to join the military, her spontaneous response has always been "to protect the country." Partly because it sounded somewhat noble, but it's also the quickest way to get them to stop asking, though it's always responded with a few wows or a collective scoff. If she were to be honest though, it was mostly out of spite. Someone from a non-ninja family, or non-borns as they called it, joining the military, much less a girl, was rather- _untraditional_.

The moment it was made legal for non-borns to join the military, little feisty naive Sakura wanted to prove them wrong, but she wasn't prepared for the avalanche of sneers and gossips coming her way. She was torn between quitting or going through with it, but she was certain either way, she would voluntarily make her life even worse. Sakura remembered scavenging every library in Konoha to see if she could find clues to lead her to the legendary time-travel scroll, just so she could snatch away the military application form from 12-year-old her. It's a shame that according to the library, it doesn't exist. Granted, it wouldn't be a legendary scroll if you could just go to libraries to find it.

When Sakura found out she was assigned to Team 7, consisting of a Jinchuuriki, the last Uchiha, and the famous- or infamous- she couldn't decide, Copy Nin, it didn't take rocket science for her to figure out she was placed there to play a role. She knew she was there as an anomaly to, conversely, normalize a team of anomalies. Anyone would consider putting a Kyuubi vessel with an Uchiha too much of an advantage and would file for a complaint to disqualify them.

Her first day as a genin was debatably good, she'd received looks upon stepping foot into the academy until she found her classroom and was welcomed by the Jinchuuriki, who quickly jumped at the first chance he got to talk to her. Loudly rambling about himself, mostly about his ability to summon a hundred clones of himself, and his goal to become the greatest Hokage the world will ever see. The thought of one hundred Naruto made Sakura shudder but she managed to crack a smile at him. Uzumaki Naruto, Sakura made a mental note, son of the fourth Hokage who was shunned despite his father's heroic act to protect the village. Wasn't a surprise as Konoha's people weren't exactly nice.

She exchanged a firm handshake with Naruto as her eyes darted around the room until spotted a petty looking boy in the corner of the room, looking dark and gloomy like he went into the rebellious teenage phase years too fast- or too long. Sakura shook her petty thought when she remembered he had witnessed his own family's mass massacre and walked up to him to introduce herself. The boy half-whispered his name, or rather just his first name, Sasuke. The two hadn't asked Sakura anything else except her name and her future plans, and Sakura never felt more welcomed.

An hour later their mentor came through the door, silver hair, unkempt, tall with muscular built, and his face mostly hidden. Kakashi strutted inside, fake limping as he mentioned saving a cat on his way here which the three of them quickly determined to be a lie. Naruto was pretty vocal about it. Sakura couldn't really grasp her new mentor, he appeared to be laid-back and sombre, serious yet light-hearted.

After their initial clamour, Kakashi briefly introduced himself, scheduled their first training, and dismissed the class. Sasuke and Naruto squabbled about who's suited to be the captain of the team, though it was mostly Naruto and his future-Hokage speech while Sasuke rolled his eyes, jabbing Naruto with sharp words. Their mentor sighed and pointed at Sakura, "Haruno Sakura will be the team captain." He said as he poofed away while the two boys gaped at the remaining smoke.

Sakura was happy, of course. It felt like the first step to prove herself worthy, even if Kakashi-sensei only picked her out of convenience. Naruto congratulated her dejectedly while Sasuke remained quiet. Sakura suggested Ramen for their first lunch together in which Naruto threw both his fists in the air in agreement as he packed his things. When she turned to see Sasuke, he'd already left. At least she made one ninja friend today, albeit a hyperactive one.

Their first training went about the same, and so was the second, and the next. Soon, their rituals included daily squabbles between Naruto and Sasuke, an hour wait for their Sensei to clock in, multiple attempts to chuck random things at him when he poofed in, ramen after training, and of course, being Konoha's sore thumb. Naruto had to drag Sasuke and shoved ramen into his mouth for the first few weeks, before Sasuke resigned to the fact that he's going to have to stomach Ramen for dinner every day for the rest of his life.

The last to join them was Kakashi-sensei which made Gai-sensei wonder how they lured him to eat with them every day. Naruto told him, with half-chewed noodles in his mouth and nostrils, that each of them pitched in to pay for half portion of Kakashi-sensei's Ramen. Every. Day. Gai made a face, one of disbelief and overwrought with emotion. Soon enough, the ramen stand became the Team 7 Ramen stand every 6 pm. Sakura realized having a hundred Naruto wouldn't be such a bad idea after all.

By their 10th D-Class mission, they were training much more rigorously for the upcoming Chuunin exam. Despite being the captain, Sakura noticed her chakra reserve wasn't as convenient and she's always one step behind her teammates. Naruto has a lot of spare chakras and has the fluctuating ability to heal himself, Sasuke was becoming faster and stronger, enough to defend themselves in a fight against Zabuza's tutelage, Haku.

Sakura's non-ninja blood was catching up with her and she hated it. She had read the entire stock of the library about ninja skills and remained lagging. When Sasuke first showed them his new lightning trick, Sakura learned that he'd been spending time training with Kakashi-sensei. Both Naruto and Sakura jumped at the opportunity to receive a one-on-one session with Kakashi-sensei, which was quickly rejected because he said they're good enough. Though Sakura still doubted herself, she preferred to believe in Kakashi's words.

When they entered the Forest of Death for the Chuunin Exam, the three of them constructed a plan and promised to take care of each other's backs. Sakura's encouraging words were met with a chorus of "Aye, aye, captain!" from a reluctant Sasuke and overly loud Naruto. The word stung, but she went in anyway with a mixture of fear and confidence looming in her. She would protect her boys at all costs.

When the former Sannin, Orochimaru, attacked them, Sakura felt apprehensive about protecting the scroll they possess. She ordered her teammates to give up the scroll but both Naruto and Sasuke insisted otherwise. In an attempt to fight Orochimaru off, Sakura realized her team was an open book, their every move was quickly deciphered and the countless books she was reading was once again, of no use. Orochimaru came close to Sasuke and soon he was lying on the ground. Sakura was thrown into a tree, forcing Naruto to shield both his teammates.

Sakura used her depleted chakra to summon the scroll as Naruto desperately screamed for her to put it away. She saw Naruto's eyes changed into ones she didn't recognize and in a few seconds, he went berserk, tearing and killing Orochimaru's minions. She'd noticed Naruto's Kyuubi chakra was hurting himself while simultaneously healing him. But she worried that his unstable healing skill wouldn't last as she hurled herself in front of him, slashing Orochimaru with her last kunai. Sakura demanded Orochimaru to stop everything and to take the scroll, in which Orochimaru cackled in response, his slashed wound evidently healing itself, telling her he had found what he was after and dissipated into a cloud of smoke.

Sakura could retake the exams a hundred times more if it meant keeping her teammates safe, but she realized that wasn't the case for Naruto and Sasuke. Something in her felt alone and estranged at the thought before she fainted. The next day, Sakura jolted awake at the hospital and instinctively looked for her teammates. She saw Naruto across her bed, sleeping upside down with Sasuke next to him reading a book. Their eyes met and Sasuke hugged her to "double-check her well-being", as Naruto snapped awake and joined the group hug.

She noticed Naruto was pretty much healed, which meant his healing ability was no longer as unstable, and the only person who had been teaching him chakra control was none other than their sensei. In an instant, the ugly feeling she'd felt yesterday rushed back and she'd never felt more- rejected. For some time, she believed she really was the captain, she believed she's equipped, and she believed she was one of them.

A soft knock directed their eyes to Kakashi who was leaning against the entryway, four bowls of Ramen stacked on his left hand. Naruto squealed in response, Sakura reached to knock his head but Sasuke beat her to it. The Kyuubi vessel laid unconscious but they figured his extra chakra would take care of him and started without him.

They resumed training the next day, but Naruto noticed things were off with his captain and the Uchiha. He figured it might have been the stress from the upcoming duel in the Chuunin exam. What he initially thought to be temporary became a constant, and they were spending less and less time together outside of training despite his attempts to restore things to how it was.

Two days before the exam, Sakura announced that she was forfeiting. Naruto gaped at the news, pestering her for reasons, excuses, anything. Sakura assured them she would still participate to help them qualify as a three-man team while Sasuke looked visibly irked, calling her a coward before abruptly leaving. Kakashi nodded in response and Sakura walked away. That night, Naruto stayed outside her house pressing for answers, and when the clacking sound of pebbles hitting her window stopped, Sakura cried herself to sleep.

The day of the exam came and team 7 was reunited for the last time. As was discussed, Sakura forfeited as a dismayed Ino stood in front of her. Ino now understood why Sakura suddenly decided to take up a job at the coffee shop. The match went on and Sakura was thankful her teammates were winning with audiences cheering them on, and she smiled knowing that her boys deserve each and every one of those cheers.

The walls behind Sakura abruptly started collapsing and she suddenly felt an irresistible desire to sleep. When Sakura was awake, she was in Neji's arms and the venue she knew was no longer there. She'd learned that she was falling and Neji's byakugan detected her in time. She abruptly stood up, scanning the surroundings for her teammates. A deafening bang could be heard as Sakura noticed a chunk of wall was mid-falling on top of them. Her reflexes kicked in and she summoned chakra to her feet and somehow with Neji's help, they were able to destroy it into debris.

When she looked up, Kakashi-sensei was charging at an Otogakure ninja and he instructed her to chase after Naruto and Sasuke. In an instant, Sakura jumped out of the venue to the direction Neji pointed. Scanning her surroundings, she surmised that it must be an attack from the same man they encountered in the Forest of Death. Sakura found herself going back inside the forest where he spotted a battered Naruto amidst three Otogakure ninjas, and Sasuke covered in horrifying black- seals, helplessly lying behind Naruto's bunshins.

She hid herself from afar, a mixture of fear and anger brewing inside her as she desperately searched for an opening. If this was anything like last time, she'd stand no chance against them. Despite seeing three enemies surrounding the boys, she could detect more than three massive chakra signature flowing in the bodies of the opponents. She wished she possessed a Sharingan. The Bunshins started perishing, she supposed standing around trying to figure out the situation would only kill Naruto quicker and resorted to a surprise attack plan as she poofed in behind the opponent.

Concentrating her chakra on her right foot, she bore a hole on one of the Otogakure ninjas, marking her first kill. The other two ninjas collapsed simultaneously as Sakura ran to cover Naruto. He hugged her and they set off to bring semi-conscious Sasuke somewhere hidden. She could tell the chakra signature was forming again and Sakura began racking her brain for the possible outcomes.

Halfway through, they were stopped by another three-man team of Otogakure ninjas, demanding for Sasuke. This time, Sakura didn't have the element of surprise and her chakra was drained only from two chakra-infused kicks, and once again she hated the human blood flowing in her. Naruto pressured her to leave with Sasuke, and he would distract the enemies. They both knew that would be a death sentence, and for the millionth time, she found herself wishing she'd tossed that military application paper away.

Sakura refused and ordered Naruto to retreat which was met with a string of protests from the blonde. The enemy flung at them as Sakura kicked a tree bark in an attempt to dodge the attacks, only to instantly collapse to the ground after. Naruto screamed her name, his chakra started visibly appearing on his skin. With Sasuke regaining consciousness behind them, they braced themselves for a coming attack when a sudden massive earthquake devoured the ground and the enemies right in front of them. Three figures leapt in and all of them were taken to safety, Sakura made a mental note to thank two of the legendary Sannins and Kakashi-sensei when she's more presentable and able to speak.

When they got back to the village, the enemies had fled the scene and news of the Third Hokage's death began circulating; Konoha was chaotic and petrified. The feeling of dread remained for days, the exam was discontinued and the teams were disbanded. Sakura kept her decision and continued working, occasionally getting visits from Naruto who ordered coffee and never drank it. Everyone had been prohibited from seeing Sasuke for a while, they suspected it was to not disrupt the 'seal' removal. After multiple failed attempts to sneak in, their former sensei just completely banned them from the southern part of the village.

The night of the full moon, Sakura heard a familiar clacking on her window and found Sasuke and Naruto waiting for her. She jumped out the window, sobbing and hugging both of them as they basked in contentment. The reunited trio took a long walk that night until they ended up in front of the Konoha gate. Sakura sensed something was off but kept second-guessing herself, until Sasuke decided to ask both of them to join him and leave the village. Naruto was aghast at the suggestion and Sakura hesitantly repeated her decision to stay as a civilian.

Sasuke disclosed his intention to become stronger, and that the city's academic construct alone wasn't enough which was proven true by their numerous defeats and near-death experiences. The two fell silent for a moment until the Uchiha broke the silence with his sheepish laugh, claiming it was a prank. They breathed a sigh of relief and the three went back to their respective homes, oblivious to the silhouette of their former sensei watching from the rooftops.

Sasuke was reported missing the following day. Naruto brashly attempted to pursue him but was immediately put on probation by the new Hokage, who reassured them she had dispatched a team of ANBU, including Kakashi, to retrieve Sasuke, believing that he was kidnapped. But Sakura knew him all too well, Sasuke's every-present indifference when it came to ending lives, his occasional vacant gaze she'd caught, and the slight tinge of jealousy on his face seeing Naruto in battle, it was never really about Orochimaru, it was just him.

To this day, Sakura wondered if they had gone with the ANBU team that day and found Sasuke, if they had said yes and joined him that night, would they have been able to pull him back- come home with them, whether they had ever really reached that part of him, if they really were a family.


	2. She Wonders

Well looks like my sleepy ass uploaded the wrong files. Sorry for the mix-up and thanks to those who told me!

* * *

**To This Day**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Okay, Kakashi's here. Half-dead, but he's here. Should she leave? She wanted to, but the man wouldn't exactly go find her after to explain the whole— situation, and neither would she.

This wasn't how Sakura imagined reuniting with her old mentor would unravel, or that she would reunite with him at all. The last she'd seen of him was when he returned with three ANBUs and declared Sasuke as a missing-nin, he later rejoined ANBU and was always away on missions. It felt surreal seeing him asleep in front of her now.

Sakura had treated dozens of Shinobis including the Konoha Jonins and the Kazekage himself, she could even be Genma, Lee, and Neji's personal doctor, considering she had realigned their organs more than the rest. And yet, this was probably the first time she's writing a medical report on Kakashi, despite his above-average mission count.

Looking down at her report, Sakura mulled over what bull to fill in the consent form. She could try "non-verbal consent received for surgery due to an electrical faulty accident at home—" _Yeah, right_. The guy's element is thunder if anything that's called charging.

"Accident from training would suffice, I suppose. " Sakura mumbled as she started scribbling. A familiar flare of chakra flooded in and her senses perked into defence. Sakura's pen snapped in half, her shoulders tensed. She turned to see a conscious Kakashi, his eyes still droopy from the anaesthetic. Great, that was her favourite pen.

"Say you found me on the training ground." He groaned.

What do you know, great minds think alike, guess those few team seven trainings with him did rub off on her. She huffed and placed the jumbled papers on the table and walked towards him.

"Long time no see to you too, sensei." Sakura said, fixing her hair. "I'm going to examine you for a bit. Let me know if you feel pain."

Her chakra started flaring to check for his vitals. Kakashi smiled— or winced, Sakura couldn't tell from his mask. He came back tattered with his kidney exposed and still had a perfectly good mask on his face, she figured it had to be some mask Jutsu he created specifically for himself.

"I see you've created a chakra masking dome. Quite a work there." Kakashi chirped in, scanning his surroundings. She didn't reply, but her lips are forming the tiniest bit of curve before forcing itself back into a bit of a frown. For a second, it felt just like any routine check-up.

"Vital signs are normal, the stab wounds might need to be looked at later for signs of infections," she mumbled to herself, jotting down the new pieces of information, "and the.." She paused, her eyes travelled down to the spot decorated with sutures.

Kakashi eyed his abdomen thoughtfully, his hands hovering over it, doing a knack job at trying to cover the wound. "Ah, I fell down the—"

"Seeing that you still masked your chakra until a few seconds ago, you didn't expect to be here— or you were, but not with me. Your chakra is overflowing, probably from the ample amount of soldier pills and chakra enhancement pills you'd taken the past 48 hours. All of these plus you came back with stab wounds, different shades of bruises on various parts of your body, and a severe Chidori wound on your stomach."

Kakashi smiled, some secret mission it was. He wanted to just poof away, except he might lose his whole stomach this time. Eh, maybe it's time he finally let it free. Kakashi pondered for a moment before grunting exaggeratedly, slowly moving to sit upright. "I was doing Gai's challenge of…" he continued, trailing off when Sakura perched herself at the end of the bed, staring at the floor. A sudden pang of guilt engulfed him as they both fell deafeningly quiet, leaving the murmurs of people outside to fill the room. He ruined it didn't he?

"Always the sharp one." Kakashi chuckled quietly. Sakura didn't bother to look at him, which he's glad for because he didn't know what kind of face he's making. "You're not supposed to be here, Sakura." The girl tensed up.

"It's the hospital," she clenched her jaw, "It's the one place I'm supposed to be at."

"You know that's not what I mean.." He replied. This was always how their reunion played out in his head, painfully awkward with a lot of pauses; maybe a punch or two, he deserved it. It had always been the one can of worms he would never be prepared enough to pry open, paired with his inadvertent ability to drive any interactions with Sakura into a downward spiral. He was hoping to be saved by an interruption of something orange barging into the room.

"So, what is this? A super secret Sasuke retrieval mission? Or a super secret kill-on-sight Sasuke mission?" She spouted. Kakashi averted his gaze in response.

Sakura had long concluded twelve-year-old her was so severely lacking that Kakashi never disclosed any information to her during their team seven days, but now she could only think he just plain hated her.

"You can release the chakra seal, The Godaime has the ward under control." A voice chimed in from the door, breaking the silence as they both turned to see Yamato, waving as his leg nudged the door closed behind him.

Sakura released the seal and practically stomped towards him, "I swear senpai, if you're here to tell me I'm not allowed to be here—"

"No, you should be." He ensured, "The Godaime is requesting your presence." Ignoring the slight crack on the tiles under Sakura's feet, he placed his hand on her shoulder, hoping to ease some of her anger as she flew out of the room.

* * *

Sakura loathed the idea of running to Tsunade for help, not when she busted her skull, not when she had a kunai on her throat, not when she lost her first patient, not then, not now, not ever. Tsunade hated her for it, so much that she put Sakura on bed rest for a whole month, out of spite. Being the Hokage's apprentice never meant having an all-access pass to confidential information. Sakura knew that, but she wished she could override her own rock-ribbed head and went ballistic. Because damn it, she _deserved_ to know.

She settled to spend her well-deserved break at the training ground— or what now looked like a volcano eruption aftermath. Anyone would have thought by now building a confined training area specifically designed for both the Hokage _and_ her apprentice was a matter requiring the utmost urgency. In her defence, Sakura liked to think it's a way to become more in touch with her feelings, enough to know when she needed to land a good punch on something- or someone.

Sakura had always insisted Kakashi was somewhat distant and quiet, to which Naruto and Sasuke would have chortled and argued otherwise. They claimed he was full of jokes despite his permanently constipated face, though Sakura protested that his jokes felt more like a compulsory joke from a handbook. She wasn't sure if she had the right to have this much anger in her, being a past stand-in for the three-man team and all.

Ten years. _Ten full years_ of not seeing each other. Sakura groaned loudly and fell flat on the field. She didn't have to be a drama queen for something _so_ ancient.

Since the day she forfeited from the Chuunin exam, she had been taking the long way around whenever she sensed Kakashi on the streets. It wasn't that she specifically avoided him, she just never felt like saying hi, for— well, ten years. When anyone asked, she insisted it was because of his inherent hatred towards hospitals that they just never ran into each other. She'd thought at least by now, she had somehow lost the ugly feelings on the way, but the whole exchange with him ensured her it was anything but that. It wasn't so much about whether he had a kill order on Sasuke or not, it was perhaps the thought of being excluded that made her feel nauseous.

"Nice decor." A blur of grey and yellow interrupted her train of thought, stepping closer as it spoke.

"I sensed you. You failed to creep in on me." she replied flatly as she sat up into a Seiza. Tsunade always cracked up at the stark contrast between Sakura's words and action.

"Yeah, yeah, I didn't even try." She retorted as she casually sat down next to her tutee. "Back then, you'd be asleep for three days if you did.." She paused as she threw her hand, motioning to the now destroyed training ground, "this."

Tsunade could heal a whole battalion and punched someone until they reached the earth's core, but consoling anyone never was her forte. She might as well start developing some kind of Jutsu for that. But the effort alone sent a wave of warmth to Sakura, tugging on her lips.

"It wasn't a kill order." Tsunade said. She wasn't sure if that would reassure her but she figured Sakura should know that much.

"I didn't ask." Sakura said, looking away in an attempt to hide her smile. Somehow her head was telling her she had to look a little pissed.

"Mm-hm, I was talking to the grass." Tsunade countered, plucking a handful of grass then holding it up in the air as the wind blew it away. Strange as it was, Tsunade preferred the training ground _slightly_ destroyed. It reminded her of her handiwork- _ahem_, Sakura's hardwork.

"Shishou.." Sakura called out, the woman hummed in response. "If it_ does_ come to that-"

"It won't be from us." Tsunade added, gently placing her hand on Sakura's head.

"-but you won't stop it either." Sakura continued. Tsunade could only offer a tiny smile and another pat on her back.

* * *

Sakura paid a visit to the Yamanaka's and found a noticeably bored Ino vandalizing her own cashier counter with scribbles. The blonde visibly brightened when she noticed Sakura's presence and practically leapt to her arms.

"Forehead! I thought you're dead!" Ino exclaimed excitedly

"What are you talking about, we hung out yesterday." Sakura replied flatly, earning a few excited giggles from Ino.

"That was just pleasantries. I know you're only here because you're feeling down, but I'm still so happy for the distraction!" Ino sighed dramatically as if she herself hadn't been occupied in the interrogation force.

"Those flowers aren't gonna come to me themselves, Ino-pig."

"Okay, Dr Haruno. Geez." Ino made sure Sakura saw her rolling her eyes before hurriedly grabbing the yellow Daffodils. "So, what's the occasion?

"Nothing.."

The blond's eyes grew concerned, then she scoffed, "I know you come here for these girls if you're feeling down."

Sakura shrugged at that. It's true. At first, it was as an excuse to see Ino, then it was an extra touch for Tsunade-sama's gloomy office, and then it was for Naruto's first busted skull in the hospital. Now it only served as a daily reminder of the three loud blondes combo in her life, plus it looked really stylish on her window sill.

"If this is about the new shitty gossips of you—"

"Calm your chakra, I'm just legally not allowed to say." The pinkette chuckled, she didn't intend to cut Ino mid-sentence, but she'd really rather not hear the rest of it. At least not today.

"You know I'm gonna keep probing you about this later, right?"

"Not this one, you can't." Sakura said with a smile, smelling the flowers Ino was wrapping.

Ino spared her a sideways look. "Would you like me to wrap this with your nose instead, ma'am?"

Sakura looked to her and gave a sheepish smile. "Sorry."

"Whatever, whoever it is would probably get sent to my office anyway." Ino shrugged as she handed Sakura the now wrapped Daffodils.

"Thanks, put it on my tab!" Sakura turned and gave an offhanded wave, ignoring the scowl on Ino's face. She could vaguely hear Ino cursing as she walked out, something about her forehead.

Sakura couldn't really pinpoint where she stood within the ninja community yet. The ban on non-borns to join the military was lifted, but the scrutiny towards her people remained, though it's much more concealed now compared to decades ago. On her good days, she wouldn't think twice to dismiss them, but sometimes it still found ways to creep into her. Sakura's parents always reminded her to dismiss them, that it would get better in time. After all, the non-borns were the reason behind the scrutiny against themselves.

The little history class she took suggested the original residents of Konoha agreed to an unwritten rule: The Uchiha clan was to serve as the nation's military, the Senju clan as the government, and lastly the non-borns, who weren't as ambitious, remained content with their status as civilians. Over the years, with more clans migrating into the Leaf village, the non-borns started noticing the power imbalance and demanded to be let into the military as well, by staging a coup. The two strongest clans voted to ban them from being involved in the politics for fear of civil war, going as far as completely prohibiting them from joining the government altogether. The new law somehow caused a rift in the Uchiha clan, leading to a wipe-out committed by Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's brother who was believed to have been compromised by Orochimaru.

Right, Sasuke. Sakura shook her head. This was no time to be having an identity crisis. Clearly, there was a more pressing matter.

Sakura stopped in her tracks when a familiar orange figure on her window caught her attention. Said figure noticed her and started frantically waving. She laughed a little. If it wasn't for his pretentious orange jacket, Sakura would have noticed Naruto from the extravagant Narutoesque-jump-and-wave combo alone.

"Ramen!?" He bellowed from the distance. Sakura restrained herself from landing a kick on his face and opted to give him a thumbs-up instead. She still couldn't figure out how she managed to find him annoying and yet equally endearing. The two went inside, with Naruto immediately disappearing into the kitchen.

Things hadn't changed much for a few years now. Naruto still spent most of his time training with Jiraiya outside the village, though Sakura strongly thought they just goof around all day, since it's like having Naruto teach _another_ Naruto. When he's around, Naruto intended to fully spend his time, which essentially just meant random visits to Sakura's, game nights with everyone, hot spring visits with the boys, sparring with Akamaru, and maybe squabbling with the Godaime.

Sakura sauntered into the kitchen and leaned against the doorway with her shoulder against the frame. "Sakura-chan, if anything could kill you, it would be this super spicy ramen I got from Kirigakure." Naruto said with a bowl of instant ramen on his hands and two pairs of chopsticks hooked on each side of his ears.

Sakura loved his company, but she's afraid this wasn't the best time to catch up. Her mind was still a jumbled mess from today's event. The years following Sasuke's departure was filled with speculations of him that both Sakura and Naruto decided to disregard. But If Kakashi's Chidori wound was any indication, and Sakura _hated_ to even consider it, it could only mean the rumour was true.

She swiftly snagged the chopsticks from his ears as they sat on the kitchen counter. "I doubt it's worse than those from Iwa." She replied.

"Nah, don't think so.." Naruto smiled, swinging his legs as it hung from the counter. He then drew in a deep breath as he craned his head up and let it out slowly, but Sakura recognized the slight stiffness of his shoulders.

"Chidori, huh?"

Sakura quirked an eyebrow at him. He knew.

Naruto looked at her reassuringly. "Ero-senin isn't really the type who plays by the book." He explained.

The weights on her shoulders dropped as she leaned against the cabinet. "Of course." She exhaled. For a moment, she'd thought Tsunade had resolved to tell him, but not her, or somehow she'd been thinking out loud and didn't realize.

Naruto sighed. "Akatsuki, huh.."

"Yeah.."

The blonde tucked his chin. "You think he's in the Bingo Book?"

Sakura blinked and took a deep breath. "The Akatsuki attacked one of Iwagakure's, executed the former Tsuchikage and Mizukage." She paused. " They haven't hurt one of ours—" Sakura air quoted. "So, maybe in theirs, but not in ours yet."

Naruto smiled faintly. They both knew it was merely a sugarcoated way of saying Konoha wouldn't actively look for Sasuke, but would have to kill him if they see him.

Naruto huffed softly. "Of all the things he could be, he just had to pick a group of international criminals.." He idly stirred the bowl of noodles. In his ideal reality, Sasuke found the power he wanted, returned to Konoha and team seven was reformed. They would out-perform the other teams and would share a four-bedroom apartment together. But Naruto has long learned nothing ever really lived up to his ideal reality, and if it did, it'd be short-lived

If anyone asked Naruto why he chose to join the military, he'd say there wasn't any other choice to begin with. The Hidden Leaf citizens initially praised him for saving the village from the wrath of the Nine-Tailed Fox and mourned the loss of his parents. Naruto was beyond proud to house a Kyuubi in him. But five-year-old Naruto didn't take into account the possibility of having the creature suddenly taking control of his mind and hurting his classmates. Before he knew it, he began to notice the slight change in their tone, the stiffness of their expressions, and the fear in their eyes.

Konoha was among the safest, but that also meant they had to take extreme measures to ensure that. When nine-year-old Naruto found out his neighbours mysteriously moved out, and the shadow following him to and from school every day belonged to an ANBU soldier hiding in a tree, he realized that _he_ was what the village was being protected from.

Naruto knew then joining Team Seven was nothing more than a temporary measure to supervise him, and yet he couldn't help but feel inexplicably happy to have found people he could call his friends, and to have found the one constant in his life. To this day, every part of him was still holding on to that ideal reality.

"You know," Naruto turned to Sakura, who still had her eyes fixed on the ceilings. "When you decided to pull out of the Shinobi life, I thought I'd rather lose you as a teammate, than lose you altogether."

Sakura smiled, "I know." She remembered throwing so much coffee back then.

"But that bastard didn't even let me _try_. He just— _left_." Naruto said, his voice cracking

"I know." She repeated. She wished she could feel as strongly about it as Naruto, but ten years was a _pretty_ long gap, and Naruto was right. That bastard _left._ Yet a part of her felt wrong not to miss him. He'd left, and they let him.

"I'm going to find him, I'm leaving first thing tomorrow, and I'm going to drag him home by his hair if I have to." Naruto gritted his teeth, his brain already mapping a plan and how many cups of ramen he's taking, leaving Sakura in her thoughts for a moment. If she had let Sasuke leave then, she'd be damned to let him get killed now. If he had to die, it would be by her hand, and then she'd resurrect him to dropkick the stupidity out of him for good.

Sakura offered her hand on Naruto's lap as he glanced down, "You and me both." She said.

Naruto grinned as he jumped down the counter and hoisted her into his arms, she returned the embrace stronger and they shared a smile. "But leave the planning to me." She added, "And it won't be pretty."

The blonde nodded in agreement and grabbed his cold Ramen, finally feeding himself a spoonful. He exhaled dramatically in an attempt to wash away the spiciness, chugging two glasses of water at an alarming rate. "Ero-senin ate two spoonfuls of this and he's still dead." The blond snickered.

"Is that why you're back?" She laughed. Inner Sakura was so proud her theory of Naruto and his godfather was right.

"That, and I crave something that's not from the river." Naruto shrugged.

* * *

Sakura appeared in a cloud of smoke, planting herself in front of Tsunade's desk. The blonde kept her eyes on the piled-up paperwork as she motioned for Sakura to sit down, but Sakura didn't move.

"I'm formally requesting to join the Special Assassination and Tactical Squad." Sakura declared. Her mind still fighting itself, trying to reason _why_ she had to use the Hokage's Apprentice card.

Tsunade almost crumpled the paper on her hand as she looked up and blinked, before frowning- slightly. That alone nearly sent chills up Sakura's spine. "As in ANBU?" Tsunade clenched her jaw.

Sakura nodded.

"WHY-" Tsunade abruptly stood up, toppling the tower of folders on her desk, sending it scattering to the floor. To hell with paperwork, those Jonins can rewrite them later. "Why am I asking this, of course I know why, but WHY?" She barked.

"You know why, Shishou.." Sakura said evenly. "I'm dragging him back here."

"Sakura Haruno." Tsunade mumbled, rubbing at her temples with her eyes shut. "And how are you planning to do that?"

"Sasuke has joined the Akatsuki and I suspect he's now considered an international criminal. Going after him as myself or a normal Konoha Shinobi is not an option because then it wouldn't be off the record." Sakura explained.

Tsunade clenched her fists. "You take him back and then what? The other countries will demand his head. Particularly Water. Even ANBUs have to execute a kill order on him and you _know_ that."

Sakura stood erect, her shoulders pulled back. "I'll take him back as an underground ANBU operative and place him under our custody."

Sakura could feel Tsunade's chakra flaring to every direction as the frown on her face deepened. "You mean ROOT?" Tsunade growled.

Sakura swore this was much more nerve-wracking than her first surgery. "Yes."

Did she just say yes? Tsunade contemplated throwing the whole desk at her disciple to give her permanent amnesia, just because.

"Haruno Sakura, you know well I have no authority over them. Danzo breached our security and almost started another civil war,_ from jail._" Tsunade cautioned.

"I'll convince them to listen to me." Sakura assured. Heck, she'd _make_ them. Tsunade grew restless at the notion.

Over the years, the legendary Sannin had to constantly remind herself Sakura was a capable Kunoichi. She had proven herself to be a powerful tactical genius, excelling in all aspects of the ninja techniques. A far cry from the little girl she saw desperately fighting the Sound nins in the woods. Tsunade had learned of the girl's exceptional chakra control from that single fight, and was quite confused when Kakashi told her Sakura had withdrawn completely.

It was out of sheer curiosity that Tsunade went to the coffee shop Sakura worked at and offered the girl a chance to spar with her. Though she was flattered to find little Sakura almost paralyzed in star-struck awe, Tsunade half-expected her to decline. But Sakura came in full-gear the next day, two hours earlier than scheduled and went home battered only to come back the next day, her body covered in bruises and her face brimming with energy and enthusiasm.

Tsunade knew then Sakura's heart never left the field. She just needed someone to believe in her and Tsunade was more than ready to.

But the same bullheaded, relentless Kunoichi was requesting to_ leave,_ on a possible _suicide freaking mission_. Sure she's skilful beyond belief on paper, but did she know the first thing about missions? All Tsunade had ever assigned to her were mere C-rank escort missions. Hell, what's the girl gonna _eat_ in the damn woods?

"Shishou.." Sakura called, pulling Tsunade back to her senses.

The Hokage rubbed at her temples one more time, her lips tightly pressed together. "Fine. Say you join ROOT and found the Uchiha. Do you think you can take down a group of extremely powerful international criminal by yourself? They took down a whole freaking country."

"That's why I need your help, Shishou." Sakura pleaded. "It won't be long until they reach Suna and soon after, us. I proposed to—"

"Take them on individually?"

Sakura nodded. "I know agitating the Akatsuki would be considered breaching the peace treaty. But—" She paused as she drew in a deep breath. "Tsunade-sama, you can _use_ me. I am ready to act as your pawn." Sakura bowed, her shoulders squared and her jaws set.

As much as Tsunade wanted to pummel the girl into the ground right now, she couldn't help but felt something in her swelled to bursting with pride. She wouldn't tell her, though. Tsunade stifled a smile and walked towards her newly recruited ROOT soldier.

The pinkette lifted her head to look at Tsunade. "I suppose Naruto is coming with you?"

Sakura nearly let out a squeal. "Yes, Tsunade-sama."

"Very well, I'll put together a team then." Tsunade turned on his heels. Sakura came ready with a pen and a recommendation list of some Rookie Nine members she had handpicked. "—with Kakashi as captain." The Hokage said finally. The pinkette felt her heart drop and unconsciously snapped her pen in half. Great. She _just_ bought that.

* * *

Whew. Sorry for the long wait guys.

I'd say it's going to take about two weeks to update each chapter. But I promise it'll be worth your while!

Thank you for those who took the time to follow, leave reviews, and message me on tumblr ily!


	3. She Trusts

**To This Day**

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Sakura was never one to wail and cry when things weren't going as expected, but she damn near dropped to the floor and started kicking.

She had been trying to justify why bringing Kakashi along wouldn't be a bright decision, emphasizing that it _definitely_ wasn't because she didn't want him to come. _Heavens, no_. She would _never_.

Tsunade assured Sakura that refusing the aid of an ANBU force captain, whom less than twenty-four hours ago was in hand-to-hand combat with their target, would be an impressively dumb decision. Such decision would result in demotion to D-rank missions and possibly a receptionist job at the Hokage tower, which Tsunade wasn't opposed to if her disciple wanted it.

Haruno Sakura, being the trained Kunoichi she was, lost all ability to negotiate as she stood frozen, opening and closing her mouth, in front of lady Hokage herself, who was nothing if not totally professional and Hokage-like, so she sent the head-medic flying outside with a flick on her forehead.

"Ah." Tsunade stared at her thumb and forefinger as she was reminded of—

"WE'VE TALKED ABOUT FLICKING—" Sakura managed to cry out as she plunged down the tower.

_—that._

The ground briefly shook as Tsunade watched her student make a solid landing. Sakura scowled at the tower before deciding to leave by stomping her way to the hospital, presumably cursing as she bored sandal-shaped holes in the street.

Tsunade made a face.

"Where did she learn to be that temperamental?"

* * *

After a bit of pondering and lashing out, Sakura concluded that a receptionist job probably wouldn't be so bad. In fact, when Sasuke returned, she would probably be bone-weary from all the fighting, and getting paid to doze off at the front desk of the Hokage Tower didn't seem like a terrible outcome after all.

She was a few what-ifs away from producing a full presentation in her head on how demotion would be beneficial when Neji abruptly appeared in a cloud of smoke, just a few feet from being completely bulldozed over by Sakura, whose ninja instinct kicked in as she squeaked and fell flat on the floor.

"Haruno." He greeted flatly, offering a hand to help which was quickly smacked away by the poor girl. Apparently, she'd developed a third eye at the back of her head, he noted.

"Hyuuga." She said as she eyed him for a moment before hoisting herself up and irately brushing off her skirt. "I could have crushed you."

The Hyuuga shrugged nonchalantly. "Your chakra was concentrated on your feet. Not your whole body." He corrected.

Her eyes narrowed fractionally at this as she tipped her head.

"Byakugan." The Hyuuga continued, pointing to his eyes.

She pondered whether she should land a swift punch at him or call Ten-Ten and have her team up to punch Neji.

"Now it's on your fists." He said, his tone growing concerned. "I'd appreciate it if you'd stop boring holes around the village."

Sakura blinked at him and glanced around, taking in the panoramic view of the cracks on the street, then back at him. She spared him a sheepish smile and shrugged apologetically.

"Rough morning?" He asked.

Sakura shrugged again. "Oh nothing, just got flicked on my forehead."

The Hyuuga cocked his head slightly.

"By Tsunade-sama."

"Ah." Neji unconsciously bit his inner cheeks, stealing a glance at the redness on her forehead. He wondered how Sakura hadn't had a stroke yet.

"Since when do you care about the streets anyway?" Sakura asked as she tried to soothe the pain that's now rushing to her forehead.

"Since chief Yamanaka wanted to investigate the mysterious holes in Konoha."

Sakura stifled her laugh. _Oh Ino_, bless her for messing with Neji.

Neji shook his head in mock disappointment and placed his palms on the ground, instantly growing tiny sets of grounds to cover the holes.

She watched in awe when the Hyuuga hefted himself to his feet as they admired his work. As a non-born, Sakura was never able to wield chakra to manipulate nature, and a part of her still wished she had the power to grow them back as easily as she destroyed them.

Juggling life as a non-born ninja and a medic-nin had kept Sakura so occupied she would've never thought there would be room to make friends with the heir to the Hyuuga throne. But Neji's best was just never the best for his father, and Sakura's best was— well, not enough.

And between Neji trying to conceal his frequent hospital visits from his father and Sakura's inclination to practice on an actual human during her early medic training years, they'd somehow bonded over the unmerciful Shinobi life.

"How's your shoulder?" Sakura asked, slipping one hand around his arm as her other hand pressed his shoulder.

"Better." Neji shrugged the other shoulder.

She shot him a disdained look before releasing his arm. "You never did go back to check."

"The food sucks."

Sakura hummed in agreement.

It's true. She knew because Tsunade made her eat it, and it wasn't even the normal one, it was handmade, by Lady Tsunade herself.

She shuddered at the recollection. If she remembered correctly, Shizune had a coffin prepared under her name that day.

A sudden chakra signature caught the pair's attention as they turned to look. Their eyes narrowed at a green figure slowly coming into view with clouds of dust forming behind it.

"For the love of the Fourth." Neji grumbled, rubbing at his temples at the distant voice echoing his name.

Sakura watched as Lee sprinted closer before halting to a stop right beside the Hyuuga.

"Sakura-san!" Lee called, wearing a Gai-inspired green jumpsuit and a wide smile.

"Lee-san." She greeted him with an equally wide smile.

"Are you joining us for a little impromptu training today?" He asked expectantly.

Neji chose to respond with an exaggerated groan at Lee's enthusiasm, knowing fully well that Sakura would reject due to the nature of her job.

Sakura thought for a moment, rubbing at the apparent redness on her forehead. The choice was either to destroy the training ground later on her lunch break or join them now, and the medic was always itching to land a good punch on something that's not made of dirt.

"Fifteen minutes?" she suggested.

While Lee threw his fists in the air, Neji gaped and looked at the pinkette in horror. ANBU training seemed like a kindergarten fist-fight compared to sparring with Gai's disciple and Tsunade's apprentice.

Before he could choke out a response, he found himself being dragged by the collar to the training ground.

The last time they trained together, the Hyuuga woke up the next few weeks with excruciating muscle pain and swore he had developed some face muscles.

This was why some people think the scowl on his face was permanent.

* * *

"Hey, Byaku-man! You gotta move! This isn't fair!" Sakura yelled in exasperation as she landed another unsuccessful punch at the Hyuuga heir.

"Channel your inner energy, Neji-san!" Lee echoed the exasperation in Sakura's voice as he attempted to fling another kick at Neji, all the while visibly enjoying every second of it.

The ANBU force captain had been planting his legs firm into the ground, using Byakugan to detect his opponents' whereabouts. He responded to their complaints with the _Eight Trigrams Palms_, sending them flying except they still landed perfectly on their feet.

Completely unshaken, they kicked off the ground twice stronger than before. With four legs aimed at him, he could only swallow his tears before leaving a clone of himself and disappearing onto a nearby tree.

Neji cringed as he watched the horror on his clone's face. For two people who had problems wielding chakra, they sure had the energy and strength of an army. He found himself smirking at Lee who was praising his speed from afar, but it was short-lived when Sakura appeared behind him as he let out an undignified yelp.

The Hyuuga leapt to the ground and readied himself into a battle pose, his palms poised to strike. Sakura landed in front of him, squeezing her eyes at the familiar stance.

"Gentle fist?" She asked with excitement in her tone.

Her reaction took him aback for a second before he tipped his head and raised both his eyebrows challengingly. Lee's eyes widened considerably and he ooh-ed loudly before quickly taking a seat like a dog waiting for a treat.

Sakura retreated into a defensive stance as she narrowed her eyes at the Hyuuga.

"Ready?" He asked, warningly.

Terribly exhausted, but _so_ ready.

* * *

Kakashi awoke to a soft knock on the door, suggesting it was time for another check-up session.

He groaned internally and opted to lay still instead, _Icha-Icha Paradise_ propped open on his face. He promised he would let them do another probing and flashlight-on-the-eyeballs session if they'd just let him off for now. His stomach was back on business anyway.

Another knock. This time a little impatient.

Kakashi squinted through the small openings between the pages. He didn't understand why they bothered knocking if they only expected to be let in. Wasn't the point to leave if you're left hanging?

His lack of response earned him a chain of tsks from the other side of the door.

Kakashi shook his head as he thrust _Paradise_ under the pillow. He pushed himself up to sit before halting to a stop when he saw the door slid open to reveal a hand, holding one particularly big Ichiraku bag between its fingers.

He squinted harder. The hospital was handing out free ramen? He might need his Sharingan checked.

The hand lowered the bag as its owner reared his head, revealing the Uzumaki's familiar whiskers.

The Copy-nin blinked, still laying on his elbow with one foot in the air.

"Kaka-sen—" Naruto paused, scrunching his face at his former sensei's pose. "I'd choose a more comfortable position if I were you.."

Kakashi dropped his foot.

"—or were you mid-henge-ing into a boomerang?" The blond asked, grinning as he walked in. Kakashi laughed dryly in an attempt to mask his embarrassment.

Ah yes, the great Kamis and their perfect timing. Kakashi had hoped for the Kyuubi Vessel to interrupt his spectacularly awkward exchange with Sakura, but _obviously_, sarcasm was implied.

Had he known the hush-hush encounter with Sasuke would be uncovered as soon as he got back, by the two people they wanted to hide it from the most, he would have requested for backup. He still preferred to not come home limping after all.

"I just don't want your tastebuds to suffer. I know how bad post-surgery food here is." The boy gagged as he dragged a chair from across the room and positioned it next to the bed.

Kakashi looked to him, flashing his habitual eye crinkle as he carefully shifted into a more comfortable position. "Mah, I was actually growing fond of the expired-looking gruel they have. Gives me energy." He said.

The Jinchuuriki spared him a sideways look as he began emptying the bag and was so offended when he noticed they'd given him only one pair of chopsticks. He shook his head and tore open the first bowl, grinning widely before finally serving Kakashi his lunch on the small bedside table, effectively covering the angry label that said 'no outside food!'

Kakashi reached for his lunch when he felt a sharp pain and couldn't help but wince. Naruto watched as he huffed dramatically and started chiding the man fourteen years his senior, who's watching the knit on the boy's forehead grew more and more prominent in a way that made Kakashi couldn't help but let his frown eased into a smile.

"You promised to train with me when you're back. Look at you now." Naruto said as he tore open another bowl for himself.

Kakashi gave him a sheepish smile as he scrubbed a hand through his hair. "Well, I'm okay now. It's mostly healed."

Naruto looked at him at length before nodding, seemingly satisfied. "Sakura-chan fixed you well, didn't she?" He grinned. "She hasn't visited my training ground in weeks. Even Ero-senin was starting to miss her."

There was a slight pause before Kakashi hummed and reached for the lone pair of chopsticks.

Well, that was _weird_.

Hatake Kakashi and his selective deafness, a skill Naruto didn't appreciate when used against him. And _damn_ the mask for making it harder to read the man.

Naruto shot Kakashi a narrow look as he channelled a tiny amount of chakra into his hands, easily swatting Kakashi's hand away and stole the utensil back, prompting the man to raise a confused eyebrow at him.

"Sakura-chan taught me." Naruto smirked. "Though I can only concentrate small amounts on my hands. Anything more than that I'll just be shitting myself."

Kakashi's brows twitched and Naruto privately cheered himself for noticing it.

Naruto had had numerous occasions where Sakura had to slap the back of his head (violently) for being unable to read situations. Admittedly, he might be a little slow, but Naruto was anything but dense. The three of them hadn't even been in the same room for years, he'd have to be stupid to not realize things weren't okay.

He'd concluded something must have happened between the two but didn't remember if he were there.

If anything, _he_ was the one screaming at Kakashi for returning without Sasuke.

He could ask them what happened, except the last time he probed something too much, it drove the Uchiha out of the village. And Naruto knew too well the familiarity of being discarded.

The Copy-nin tried to pry the chopsticks away from Naruto, seemingly curious to see how long the boy could hold the chakra on his hands. Naruto always loved a good challenge and Kakashi owed him a spar, so he entertained him in a chopstick battle.

"Toying with a sick man. Unbelievable." Kakashi scowled, staring at the chopsticks that were now safely tucked in Naruto's hand.

Naruto shrugged smugly as he twirled them between his fingers. "You had_ one job_ sensei."

There was something in his choice of words that instantly suffocated Kakashi. He knew Naruto meant nothing harmful because _it's Naruto._ And yet, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret weighing in his chest.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto peered at him confusedly.

The man glanced back at him and shook his head. "Godaime-sama sent you here?"

The abrupt change of topic startled Naruto a little as he stared at Kakashi for a moment before drawing in a deep breath.

"No.." He replied at length. "Well, technically— you did." Naruto continued.

Kakashi's hand reflexively covered his stomach as his eyes flickered away. "I— well—" He paused and contemplated for a moment before slowly slumping into the pillow as his gaze settled somewhere on the ceiling.

Well, he failed. Again. And he was unsure if he wanted to say it out loud.

Naruto watched as his former sensei struggled with his words. A sight not many was privy enough to see. Yet the last time he'd seen it, he responded by screaming at him. At the one person who had been _trying,_ and _failing_, and never stopped blaming himself for it.

The boy dropped his head forward as he extended both his hands, still holding the chopsticks. "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." He said apologetically. "And, I'm sorry— for what I said back then."

Kakashi stared down the back of Naruto's head, so dumbstruck at the sudden declaration even his mask couldn't hide his surprise.

"You found him." The blond continued with a small smile. "And thank the Fourth you're alive because I don't want—" He paused as he drew in a deep breath. "I _can't_ lose any more of my friends." He said, finally.

Kakashi had to blink a few times as tears welled on his eyes before finally allowing his gaze to soften.

_Oh, Naruto._

He thought as he felt a strong, rushing need in him to hug the small, hopeless Uzumaki in front of him. How strikingly similar he was to his parents, and _so, so _Naruto.

Kakashi found himself smiling as he placed his palm on Naruto's head, ruffling his yellow locks as he peered at the tears running down Naruto's face.

"I don't know if you know," Kakashi chuckled softly. "But I'm Konoha's Hatake Kakashi."

Naruto snorted an ugly laugh at his former sensei's modest joke as he rubbed his face on his own sleeves, leaving tears on his orange jacket.

"I'll bring him home, Naruto." Kakashi assured, his tone even. "And I _won't_ die."

Kakashi watched as the boy's lips slowly unfurled into a wide smile and he found himself smiling back.

"…do you still want the chopsticks?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi spared him a mildly unimpressed look before rewarding him a hearty smack on the head.

* * *

Sakura wasn't sure what she was expecting when she came to check up on Kakashi.

She had half-expected him to have snuck out what with his aversion to hospitals, but he didn't. In fact, Shizune said he had been complying with all the medical procedures.

There was _really_ no need for her to see him.

By afternoon, he would have received news about the new _mission_, and if she wanted answers, Kakashi would have to tell her sooner or later anyway.

But she was hoping that maybe, just maybe, their conversation yesterday did something, and for once, he would tell her something, without anyone above him instructing him to.

Because if they were to be teammates, at least they could start from there.

Or so she thought.

While she's busy mulling over having a civil conversation with Kakashi, her teammate apparently did not even break a sweat. She hadn't thought Naruto would be there, having a conversation that made her conversation with Kakashi seemed like a childish emotional outburst to a degree that's almost embarrassing.

Of all the things she hadn't expected today, Sakura didn't expect to be reminded of something she consciously had to forget, something she had momentarily believed she was over. And it baffled her even more that she ignored the ugly feelings in her gut and stayed to hear the rest of it.

But Sakura was never one to wail and cry when things weren't going as expected, so she left with a plan to offer to the Hokage.

* * *

Tsunade had to admit overlooking the city from the Hokage tower was pretty darn relaxing, especially after a whole day trying to stay sane reading some _very_ legible handwriting, and her people knew better than to come barging in, uninvited.

Apparently, one of them desperately needed a reminder.

"I suppose you have something against doors now?" Tsunade shot a look at the pink figure standing in front of her, which immediately put Sakura on edge.

"I've got an offer." Sakura said firmly.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed fractionally as she placed her half-downed bottle of sake. "This better be worth interrupting my Sake break."

"You're always having a Sake break though.." Sakura mumbled which was quickly met with a damning look from Tsunade.

The pinkette cleared her throat as she edged closer and sat down. "Well, um, Kakashi-sensei can come-"

"I wasn't really asking."

Sakura paused as she gave Tsunade an extremely offended look, which was cut short when the blonde flapped her hand, apparently trying to tell her to go on.

"—ahem. He can come, but once we defeat even just one of the Akatsuki, he's out."

Tsunade wobbled her head a little as she thought it over. She meant it when she said Sakura was a genius strategist and she's willing to put the effort into taking the time to understand why she's so opposed to having Kakashi around, except right now her mind couldn't help but to repeat: what a dumb _fucking_ decision.

Tsunade sighed aloud. "You know, an offer usually consists of a mutually beneficial outcome, but all I'm hearing is a suicide attempt. Why—"

"Kakashi-sensei has been complying with all of the medical procedure. He's even staying for two nights."

Tsunade gasped in disbelief as she stared at the pinkette in sheer horror, so mortified it almost sent Sakura laughing like a maniac.

"How— _oh,_" She stopped and pondered for a moment before having an aha moment. "They tranquillized him?"

"Shishou, no."

"He's not dead, is he?"

"Very much alive. I think you've had a little too much.."

"He's not the type to go against his own rules unless he's dying— _oohhhh_."

Sakura stared at her Shishou and wondered how this woman got elected as the Hokage.

"Well, he's not exactly dying, but he's recovering rather slowly, mostly due to the fact that he's never had a proper check-up since— I don't know, a long time. During the years he probably got hurt pretty badly a number of times but fled as soon as the ER staff finished doing the bare minimum." Sakura shrugged a shoulder. "I'm pretty sure if you check his files, you probably owe him about three years' worth of vacation."

Tsunade let out an unladylike snort. "Three years of vacation. You'd kill him."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "He's in no shape to fight a group of S-class rogue-nins. As a tour guide, he could work. But once we get there, he has to leave."

The blonde looked sceptical but nodded before heaving another sigh as she rested her chin on her palm, motioning for Sakura to come closer. Sakura raised an eyebrow at this but complied anyway.

"Sakura—" Tsunade's expression softened a little. "I _trust_ you. Heck, what would it say about me if I don't trust my own student? Sounds like I'm admitting that I'm shit at this whole leader thing."

The pinkette chuckled lightly but said nothing.

"Sakura, you're making a very sound argument, but you know that's not _why_ you're so against it." Tsunade smiled a little and placed a hand on her pupil's head. "You tick all the boxes but you _lack_ experience. In any other world, maybe that's okay and that's how you learn, and I _wish_ this is that world but—"

"—it's not." Sakura continued as she dropped her head forward.

"This mission is going to take _months_. You're trying to find people who don't want to be found. God knows what would happen when you do find them." Tsunade said. "You _will_ need him. _All_ of you will. These upcoming months are more than enough time for Kakashi to recover, all the more so with you looking after him."

Sakura searched for another excuse to say but there wasn't any, so she opted to let out a long sigh.

"I sincerely hope you talk it out with him." Tsunade said. "and whenever you're ready to let me in on what's going on with you and Kakashi, I'm all ears." She continued. "But as the Hokage, I would _never_ send any of you out on a suicide mission."

She hated to admit it but Tsunade was right. Kakashi managed to flee Akatsuki in that terrible shape. Clearly, he was not an S-Class Jounin for nothing.

For the longest time since Sasuke left, she and Naruto finally decided to do something about it. If things with Kakashi were gonna go to shit, then let it be.

While she let her thoughts run, the burden weighing her down earlier had lightened considerably as she let her expression ease into a tiny smile.

"I _would_ send Danzo on a suicide mission though." Tsunade smirked.

"Oh, Shishou." Sakura chuckled wryly. "You would personally end him when he finally has no more information to be extracted."

"In a heartbeat." The blonde said before laughing aloud.

"Also, about the flicking thing—"

"Okay shoo now, I'm busy."

* * *

Despite the menacing and enigmatic atmosphere that always occupied the city at the crack of dawn, Sakura was always drawn to the quiet and vaguely soothing side of it.

It helped clear her mind, although just a tiny tiny part of it.

Sakura took another look at herself in the mirror, taking in the view of herself in the ROOT uniform and her jet black hair with a streak of pink hair that drunk Tsunade had missed last night. She'd never seen her hair in another colour and frankly, it's weirdly offensive.

The pinkette made another round around her apartment to make sure she's got everything before leaving a seal in front of the entrance and making her way to the Hokage tower.

* * *

Sakura believed she had an impressively impenetrable mask to hide her emotions, but whatever she was seeing right now was making her seriously doubt that right now.

She was about to lose it at the man in front of her, with his conspicuous dark hair, climbing the stairs towards the Hokage office. It had taken her more than a minute to finally acknowledge it was _indeed_ Kakashi's chakra signature, long enough for the still-sleepy Hatake to turn around and noticed her presence.

He looked at her as his steps came to a halt and so did hers as they both fell abnormally quiet.

Sakura finally coughed to break the stupefying silence that fell over them as she walked up to meet him.

She didn't have any plan on what to say to him and neither did he, and maybe it was the hair that gave off a different feeling or the fact that she no longer needed to wait for Kakashi's trust because she'd earned it elsewhere, but whatever it was had given her a little courage to offer Kakashi a handshake.

"I'll be in your care, _Captain._"

* * *

Hello.

Okay, don't kill me. I know I said I'll update every two weeks but Coronavirus happened and now I have online classes and my internship is jeopardized but I'm ok, chilling with my dog. I hope you guys stay safe and healthy.

1\. I swear it's getting good now that I've laid out the relationships between these characters. *squee  
2\. I seriously love writing perpetually-constipated-faced Neji into a dork.  
3\. I don't know where you guys are from but where I'm from, we say something along the lines of "I'll be in your care" or "Please take good care of me." before we start any relationship, out of courtesy. In this case, it's Sakura's offer to work together as a team.  
4\. Review? *wink *wink


End file.
